Khalid
Khalid is a neutral good half-elf fighter and a potential companion. Khalid is one of the canon party members who adventured with Gorion's Ward during the event of Baldur's Gate, alongside Imoen, Dynaheir, Minsc and his wife Jaheira. The couple are happily married to each other, and they are old friends of Gorion, who is a Harper, just like they are. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Khalid is available from Baldur's Gate Chapter 1. To hire him, travel to the Friendly Arm Inn, you will find him with his wife, Jaheira, at the bar. Explain who you are (Gorion's ward) and simply invite him to join. Khalid has to pair with Jaheira. Quests *Jaheira and Khalid (There's a timer for this quest) Relationships *Khalid is a loyal companion and a friend to those who have gained his trust. He stays true to the memory of his friend Gorion and will compliment Gorion's Ward should they follow in the footsteps of their father by maintaining a high Reputation. *Montaron – conflict *Xzar – conflict Gameplay Khalid can be an excellent archer, next only to Coran, close in power to Kivan and it never hurts to have one more archer in BG1. * Enhanced Edition note: companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. In-game biography Quotes Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Recruitment You won't be able to recruit Khalid until the end of Chapter 9 because he's been busy leading ally troops defending the Bridgefort against besiegers led by Caelar's trusted generals, you'll be given the choice of letting him join before you open the Bridgefort main gate, should you choose not to do so, you may find him later at southern part of Coalition Camp in Chapter 10. Quests Khalid needs Spider Silk to prepare an anniversary gift to surprise Jaheira, you may find the component either inside the spider lair in Forest of Wyrms or in Dead Man's Pass. He'll change his mind upon you presenting the silk to him. Talk to him some time later, he'll ask you to find an Aquamarine Gem instead, which you may already have if you use an imported save or you may find one in Underground River caverns on Ferrusk, either pickpocket or kill him, but note that the man is also related to two other quests, complete the quests before taking him violently. Give the gem to Khalid and he'll complete the necklace with both components. Jaheira will ask your opinion of the gift, after the dialogue, The Gift appears in her inventory and you receive 3000 XP for your trouble. In-game biography Quotes Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn According to the game's canon, Khalid was in the party of Gorion's Ward after the events of Baldur's Gate, but just before the events of Shadows of Amn, they were captured by Jon Irenicus. Near the end of their imprisonment, Jon decided to sacrifice Khalid's life for the sake of an experiment. The party finds his lifeless body in a room near where the potential companion Yoshimo will be encountered. Personality Khalid is a rather shy and timid fellow whose speech is handicapped by a stutter, and thus tends to avoid crowds and cities. He is truly devoted to his wife Jaheira, though with both present in the party, one cannot help but fall under the impression that the wife is the one who "wears the trousers" in the union. External links * Category:Companions Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Half-Elves Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Harper